


We Are Well (Theseus)

by InsaneWolf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Black is narrator, Blue is lyrics, Challenges, Cold, Colors, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hiding, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I think you can guess who they are ;), I'm gonna start my own, Inspiration, It was kinda a request I took, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Now I'm just tagging to tag xD, Oh Hellos, Pink is character #2, Racconinnit, Sad and Happy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but not really?, the oh hellos, theseus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: Nothing ever comes easy.The Oh Hellos inspired fic. The song is Theseus.Idea by Rain (Rainfell) on Discord
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Theseus (Dream SMP)





	We Are Well (Theseus)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is apart of a collection/challenge. If you are interested in writing something based on this song, open the collection and real the info/rules. Thank you and enjoy reading.

At the edges of my fingers

He’s reaching towards his home. Just missing it and watching as it becomes too small to see between his fingers

Never quite closing round it

Being unable to return to it

Oh, that peace like a river

The feeling of safety, of not constant fear and suffering

Always going, but never getting

Even giving up so much, he never has anything returned. Never has anyone ask how he is. Never has anyone wonder if he’s alright. _Never has anyone who cares_

Seems like maybe it's not all that much a place

He misses people more than anything. Even if he can never return to the land of his home, he just wants to feel safe

As it is a way

He’s the reason he’s out here

And ways don't ever seem to want to

He’s never going to break. Under the hands of tyranny

Stay too still for too long

This is why he gets up and moves

“Isn't that what it's all about?”

Being more than an ocean apart

The slow trickling thaw that sets the banks in half

Through the open meadows with few trees

The sweet melody it makes when the canyons crack

The screams he lets out through the snow

I wanna give it all I've got, and I want nothing

To get what he should have.

“I want nothing back”

Whatever kingdom come, it probably won't come quick

Being stuck in the cold under the floor

No mighty clarion to announce it

Staying silent and nimble on his toes.

No single use ark to discard in an instant

No one is going to use him again and then throw him away.

Like Theseus's ship, we'll fix the busted bits

He will mend his broken heart

'Til it's both nothing like and everything

He will be stronger

It's always been

But even he can’t change in an instant

It's a wonder we expect a thing to

But he will with time

Stay the same at all

And that’s exactly what he plans to do

“Maybe that's what it's all about”

We keep fixing what we know is only bound to break

He will never let himself fall

What's worth saving is never worth letting go to waste

He’ll always come back again, even if no one expects him to

I want to mend what I've got, instead of throwing away

“Ain't nothing come easy ”

‘No, nothing comes quick’

“ It's gonna hurt like hell to become well ”

‘But if we set the bone straight’

“ It'll mend

It'll fix ”

""And we'll be well""

Ain't nothing come easy

He has been fighting for so long

No, nothing comes quick

Months and months of blood and tears

But I want for you this, that you are well

All his friends

I want for us this, that we are well

All his family

We are well, we are well

They’ll get up again

We are well, we are well

They’ll stand strong again

“We are well”


End file.
